


What was it you said about my pants?

by Shesgayfellas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ADHD, F/F, Fluff, No actual sex, Pipeyna - Freeform, Sexy Times, Smut, piper is very adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesgayfellas/pseuds/Shesgayfellas
Summary: “Are you getting distracted while I’m trying to get into your pants, Piper Mclean?” The praetor peered up at her; her dark eyebrows raised and her flaming lips crafted into a teasing grin,“only by how undeniably attractive my girlfriend is”, Piper responded smugly, locking eyes intensely with Reyna as she pulled her own shirt off. Reyna battled to maintain eye contact before giving in and allowing her gaze to wander down to the navy lace bra that was now exposed.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	What was it you said about my pants?

Looking closer into her girlfriend’s eyes, Piper noticed that the solid ash irises contained gentle flecks of gold; fitting for the Roman. Involuntarily, Piper’s thumb traced the thin indent of a cut on her other hand, feeing every part of the red line before starting again from the beginning. As she refocused her gaze, Piper watched the movement of Reyna’s lips. Her mouth’s dance forming inanimate sounds that surrounded and covered Piper’s ears but couldn’t quite be condensed into words. The sentences seemed to be replaced by periodic clicks from their clock in the corner, the faint swishing of their fan, the muffled murmurs of their neighbouring apartment’s TV. 

‘-and you have no idea what I’ve been saying for the last 10 minutes, have you?”, Piper gave a sympathetic look, they both knew Reyna was right. Reyna just chuckled a sigh, “perhaps this is easier to focus on”, she pulled her girlfriend’s face closer and softly pecked her lips. It definitely was.

In Piper’s totally unbiased opinion, kissing Reyna was quite possibly the best feeling she’d ever felt and every time it got better. Admittedly, she had little experience in this area that she could compare it to; of course, she had dated Jason but between her unknowing homosexuality and his unknowing asexuality, there wasn’t really a spark there. Even so, she was 100% sure that Reyna Ramírez-Arellano was the best kisser on earth (or any other planet for that matter). 

Suddenly, Reyna’s lips were gone. Piper let out a needy whine before she felt her girlfriend’s muscled arms grab her torso and pull her onto her lap- positioning Piper so she was gently straddling the Roman. Then the lips were back; this time, biting small red marks into her exposed neck- gradually exploring her skin, down past her collar bone and towards the neckline of her shirt. 

Piper’s breath was becoming louder and faster with every kiss, bite and suck- almost in time with the ticking of the clock. That clock was way too loud. The kind of loud that you try to tune out but can’t help but hear. Should she take the batteries out? Or maybe ask Leo to make it quieter, he could probably do something with-

“Pipes?”  
“huh?” Piper frowned at the loss of contact from Reyna’s mouth but smiled slighting upon noticing the other girl’s hand purposefully resting on her ass.  
“Are you getting distracted while I’m trying to get into your pants, Piper Mclean?” The praetor peered up at her; her dark eyebrows raised and her flaming lips crafted into a teasing grin,  
“only by how undeniably attractive my girlfriend is”, Piper responded smugly, locking eyes intensely with Reyna as she pulled her own shirt off. Reyna battled to maintain eye contact before giving in and allowing her gaze to wander down to the navy lace bra that was now exposed. One of her hands remained on Piper’s ass, beginning to boldly grope her through her jeans, while the other roamed up to her breast. 

Piper leaned in and merged their lips together, pressing deep into the other mouth. Every nerve in her body was alight; all she could sense was Reyna’s body under hers, Reyna’s tongue playing with her own, Reyna’s hands gripping and manipulating her flesh. The hand on her boob begin to explore around both breasts, brushing and pinching skin until it settled on her left nipple. Piper moaned impatiently into Reyna’s mouth as she twisted the firm nipple, rubbing it between her fingers. The Greek demigod reached behind her, quickly unhooking her bra and separating their lips in order to pull the item off and throw it to the side. There was a pause as Reyna stopped to admire her girlfriend’s naked chest, before Piper questioned,  
“what was it you said about my pants?”

And then she was on her back, lying across the sofa as Reyna hovered over her,  
“oh these?” Reyna asked, fingering the waistband of Piper’s jeans, “these are coming off”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic so constructive criticisms are welcome. I have adhd and dyslexia (yes, I must be a demigod) and I wasn't exactly gonna get someone to proofread this so there's probably a couple of mistakes. 
> 
> I wanted to create a pretty accurate portrayal of adhd while also getting a bit of Pipeyna smut so I guess that's why it's pretty all over the place.


End file.
